Jack and Elsa
by JackandElsa
Summary: There are two people that control the same power, to create ice and snow. One is a boy, named Jack Frost. The other is a girl, Named Elsa. In the beginning, the two hate each other, but could the hate they hold to each other turn to love? (sorry, I suck at summaries) (oneshot)


(A/N This is a fluffy little Jack and Elsa oneshot. Why? Because, why not? Please review if you enjoyed it. Also, give that favorite button a little bit of a tickle.)

"My clothes are better than yours!" Elsa screamed at the white haired boy standing in front of her. The winter spirit scoffed. "Yeah well I have a staff!" Jack Frost proceeded to blow Elsa over with a blast of wind. The queen landed with a thud. She glared Jack down. "So what if you have a stick. I can sing!" Elsa stands up as Jack walks over to her. "And, I can use my powers without my stick!" Jack stopped dead in his tracks and started to laugh. "What is so amusing?" Elsa asked getting annoyed. The boy just looked at her and said in between chuckles. "You just admitted to having a stick Elsa!"

Elsa was caught off guard, not realizing that what she said. "I- what? Well of course. Did you not see my coronation? Honestly. It's made of gold jack." Elsa said as an excuse, she wanted it to seem that she was the one in control of this conversation. "I do believe that would be the scepter and the royal sphere" Jack said trying to stifle a laugh. Elsa just puffed out her chest. "What do you know of royalty urchin?!" She huffed and walked off. "Yeah. Puffing out your chest is so threatening! I would say it was more sexy than anything!"

Elsa stopped and blushed several colors of deep red. Jack, upon realizing what he said threw a snowball at Elsa, accidentally hitting her right in the back of her head. Jack stood there motionless. Elsa squawked as it hit her. She turned around quickly. "Jack! You are so beyond dead!" She proceeded to launch a flurry at him, which he dodged by flying. Elsa stomped her foot. "You! YOU! Come back here you coward!" Jack just simply flew in circles around the queen. "Oh what's that? You can't fly? What a shame!" He laughed and floated higher. Elsa just stood there calmly. "No, but I can do this!" She whistled and Marshmallow came running in and grabbed Jack and brought his face just inches from Elsa's. "Well hello there handsome! Ready to say sorry?"

Jack struggled in the monsters grip, realizing that he cannot get away. "Hmm, not on your life, Princess!" Elsa put both hands on her hips and looked at Jack with an amused expression on her face. "Honestly Jack! If you will not say it yourself, I will force you to. I will punish you." Jack looked at her dumbly. "what can an ice Princess do that I can't do myself?" Elsa smiled sinisterly. "No love, I am Queen. And I can do this!" She grabbed his coat and kissed the boy.

Jack simply sat there frozen. Elsa pulls away gasping for air, she winked at Jack before making Marshmallow let go. Jack sat there on the floor stunned, his eyes wide with shock. "W-what just happened?" Elsa giggled at this. "Silenced by the queen love." Elsa winks once more before walking away, Marshmallow following close behind her. He then picked Elsa up and place her on his shoulder. Jack sat there arguing with himself. "Should I follow her? Yes… NO! yes, no? Fine!" Jack follows the monster slowly, dragging his staff in the ground as he walks.

A few minutes later they reach the castle, Marshmallow sets Elsa down at the start of her ice bridge that leads to the front gate. The platinum blonde proceeds to walk over the bridge softly singing to herself.

Jack approaches the bridge with caution, pointing his staff at the large monster that stood before him. Marshmallow puts his hands up in hopes that it would block any attacks that are thrown at him. Jack sees something in the giant's hand. "Wha- Isn't that Elsa's crown?" The giant snow creature made a motion with his hands, accidentally tossing the crown only to get up and chase after it. Jack stands there staring dumbfounded at the so called 'bodyguard'. He simply shrugs and runs over the bridge, hopefully without Elsa hearing him, not knowing that Elsa was standing right on her balcony watching the whole spectacle. She trotted down the stairs to open the gate and confront the winter spirit. She threw open both doors with some force, hoping that it would startle Jack. "What are you doing here?"

Jack simply jumped back with a loud yelp. He straightened up, cleared his throat, and gathered whatever dignity he still had. "Really? After what you did back there your surprised to see me here? Wow, your thicker than I thought!" Elsa scoffed at his remark. "I thought you would pull one of those 'ew! A girl kissed me' moves and faint or something!" Jack just turned to hide his blush.

"It takes a lot more than a kiss from a girl to make Jack Frost faint!" Elsa giggled at him. "If you faint I'm not going to catch you Jack." She tugged at her braid while she leaned against the door frame, smiling. "I wouldn't expect you to! But I would think that little pet of yours would catch me and throw me if I did faint!" Jack motioned to the behemoth sitting on the ground at the other end of the bridge; it was putting on and taking off the crown. Suddenly it got up and ran into the woods. Elsa chuckled at its antics. She then put her attention to Jack. "I am really tempted to kiss you again, just to see you faint." Elsa said winking. "Well why don't you?" Jack moved closer. "Maybe I will" Now Elsa moved in closer. "Maybe I won't." Jack chuckled at this. "I thought you were the one who wanted me to faint." Jack said. "Like you could make me faint from a kiss!" Elsa laughed and cupped his face, kissing him deeply as a flurry of snow swirls around them. Elsa finally pulled back taking in a deep breath. "Well, that was…"

Elsa said trailing off. "Beautifully cold?" Jack asked interjecting. Elsa simply nodded at him and brushed his hair back a bit as her own fell into her face. Jack brushed her hair back behind her ear as he looks into her eyes. "It's funny that a little while ago we hated each other!" Jack said as he gave Elsa a kiss on her cheek. "Funny what a kiss can do." Elsa said as she brought the winter spirit into a long warm embrace.

(what did you think?)


End file.
